La reconstruction d'un clan
by squall812
Summary: L'histoire de nos héros 5 ans apres la mission de sauvetage de Sasuke.
1. Prologue

**La reconstruction d'un clan**

Cette histoire se passe 5 ans après la mission de sauvetage de Sasuke. Naruto ayant réussi à le ramener au village, apres leur périlleux combat, il avait réussi a faire reprendre raison a Sasuke. Nos heros ont donc maintenant aux environ de 17 ans.

Un grand soleil eclairait le village radieux et toujours aussi mouvmenté de Konoha no Kuni, ce jour qui etait très spécial pour l'un des Jounins du village qui n'etait autre que Uchiwa Sasuke, qui rentrait de son entraînement du matin, car un inconnu, habillé d'un long manteau gris, essayant de s'infiltrer dans Konoha réussit à entrer discrètement, après avoir assommé un jounin qui etait habillé d'une tenue verte moulante et de gros sourcils faisant sa patrouille, sans se faire remarquer. Cet inconnu se dirigait vers le domaine Uchiwa, seule résidence connu du survivant comme l'appelait les connaisseurs de la tragédie de son clan. Il frappa à la porte de la maison principale, celle ou Sasuke venait d'entrer apres son entraînement. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, avant même d'avoir pu prendre une douche, l'inconnu prit sans attendre la parole :

**Inconnu :** Bonjour Petit Frere...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais qui est ce mystérieux personnage...Vous le saurez en lisant la suite qui viendra bientôt.

Notes de l'auteur : Je sais , ce n'est pas tres long mais ce n'est qu'un prologue, la suite viendra prochainement.Laissez quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce petit prologue.

Bye mes amis lecteurs !


	2. Petit frère

Sasuke regarda cet étrange personnage d'un air suspicieux qui l'avait appelé Petit Frère. Cet homme qui s'était présenté a lui ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance.

**Sasuke :** Tu n'es pas Itachi donc tu n'es pas mon grand frère. Il est le seul Uchiwa restant avec moi.

**Inconnu :** Effectivement, tu ne me connais sûrement pas mais sache qu'il y a un troisieme Uchiwa vivant et je suis revenu à Konoha no Kuni aujourd'hui pour t'aider à reconstruire le clan. Je suis vraiment ton grand frère Sasuke.

Sasuke ne pouvant y croire s'élança sur lui kunai a la main, étant persuadé qu'Itachi avait détruit tout son clan. L'inconnu esquiva aisément le coup et plaqua Sasuke au sol grâce à une clé de bras.

**Inconnu :** Je suis désolé de venir te le dire maintenant mais tu dois me croire, je suis réellement ton grand frère. Mon nom est Ryu Uchiwa. J'ai été élevé loin de Konoha no Kuni, plus précisement au village d'Ame no Kuni à cause de ma spécificité. Crois-moi Sasuke. Si tu veux une preuve je peux te montrer la particularité de notre clan.

Il s'enleva de Sasuke qui se releva, l'air passablement énervé et regarda Ryu avec son sharingan a trois virgules. Ryu l'activa lui aussi mais ses yeux ressemblaient maintenant au mangekyou tout en étant différent car la partie noire ne l'était plus mais elle était blanche, cette blancheur ressemblait à celle du Byakugan des Hyûgas. Sasuke regardait ce dojutsu assez spécial et fut surpris :

**Sasuke :** Pourquoi la pupille de ton Sharingan est blanche et pourquoi ressemble-t-il au mangekyou ? Même si c'est une preuve que tu es de ma famille, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as été élevé loin d'ici.

**Ryu :** Eh bien, en fait je suis né de l'amour entre notre mère et Hiashi-san, maître du clan hyûga. Je possède donc le sharingan et en même temps le byakugan. Et quand ton père l'a appris, il m'a envoyé au village de Ame no Kuni car il ne voulait pas qu'u mélange des deux sangs soit crée, il voulait que le Sharingan reste dans le clan Uchiwa donc je me suis entraîné à Ame no Kuni où je suis devenu un ninja puissant et respecté grâce à mon dojutsu. Et si mon sharingan ressemble au mangekyou, c'est parce que c'est un dérivé du celui-ci. Comme Itachi, j'ai du tuer mon meilleur ami mais moi ce n'était pas pour la puissance, on m'a obligé à le faire.

**Sasuke :** Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Si tu tues ton ami même sous l'obligation, pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ?

**Ryu :** Regarde dans les archives secrètes du clan et tu trouveras les réponses a tes questions.

**Sasuke :** Suis-moi alors et nous verrons si tu dis vrai. Je ne pourrais jamais te croire vraiment, même si les archives me prouvent le contraire.

Ryu suivit Sasuke jusqu'à la salle de réunion du clan, qui se trouvait sous la troisième dalle du dojo qui se trouvait au fond du domaine et alla voir les archives. Quand ils arrivèrent, Sasuke regarda dans les archives du clan et aperçut un dossier caché tout au fond des tiroirs. Il le prit et fut surpris qu'il contenait beaucoup de données et de renseignements concernant Ryu.

**Sasuke :** Tu as raison, tu es bien mon frère, d'après les archives seulement. Mais pourquoi ne revenir que maintenant ?

**Ryu :** Eh bien, car j'ai entendu que tu étais le seul Uchiwa restant sans compter Itachi, alors j'ai décidé de ne plus renier mes origines et de revenir à Konoha pour rendre au clan sa gloire d'antan.

**Sasuke :** J'ai tant de questions à te poser Ryu, mais sache que je ne t'accepterais pas comme mon frère tant que tu n'auras pas fait tes preuves lors de mission et en prouvant ta loyauté a Konoha. Viens, nous allons voir l'Hokage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila la suite, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre, quelques heures tout au plus. J'espere que vous appréciez cette fic bien que les chapitres soient quelque peu courts. Laissez des reviews avec des conseils ou ce que vous voulez, ca fait toujours plaisir.

Bye mes amis lecteurs!


	3. Rencontre avec l'Hokage

Bon voilà la suite, J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre.

Réponse aux Reviews :

Tafolpamadlaine : Tout était prévu, le fait que ça ne soit pas Itachi. Mais la suite est la, j'espère que tu va aimer

Axelanderya : Je sais que c'est court, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les deux nouveaux frères partirent alors en direction de la tour Hokage, en sautant sur les toits à travers la ville, pour aller parler avec le 6éme Hokage qui n'était autre que Naruto depuis que Tsunade a pris sa retraite, suite à une partie de poker qu'elle a perdu contre Jiraya qui avait mis comme condition que si elle perdait, elle devrait choisir un successeur au poste d'Hokage (Et bien entendu, en tant que Pigeon légendaire, elle a accepté et perdu) En chemin ils croisèrent Sakura mais ne pouvant s'arrêter, ils continuèrent alors que Sakura avait des yeux brillants en ayant vu Ryu alors qu'elle ne savait même pas qui il était et n'ayant aucunement remarqué Sasuke. Ryu demanda alors à son cher petit frère :

**Ryu :** Dis-moi Sasuke, qui était cette fille aux cheveux roses ? Elle avait l'air de te connaître vu la façon dont elle nous a regardé.

**Sasuke :** Oui, je la connais, elle fait partie de mon équipe. Elle s'appelle Sakura, elle a mon age. Nous sommes tous les deux jounins.

**Ryu :** Elle m'a l'air sympa.

Ryu gardait en tête l'image qu'il avait de Sakura. Il sentit quelques papillons au ventre mais ne sachant pas ce que cela voulait dire, il décida de ne pas les prendre en compte. Ils aperçurent déjà la tour Hokage et entrèrent à l'intérieur jusqu'au bureau de Naruto. Sasuke frappa.

**Naruto :** Entrez !

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et restèrent debout devant un bureau empli de piles de dossiers.

**Sasuke :** Salut Naruto.

**Ryu :** Bonjour Hokage-sama. Dit Ryu a son tour

Naruto envoya voler une pile de dossiers afin de se faire voir par les deux Uchiwas.

**Naruto :** Salut Sasuke. Qui nous amene-tu ?

**Sasuke :** Il s'agit de Uchiwa Ryu.

**Naruto :** Uchiwa ! Il ne devrait pas y avoir seulement Itachi et toi qui ait survécu ?

**Sasuke :** Oui, mais d'après les archives du clan, il s'agit de mon demi-frère.

**Naruto :** Demi-frère ?

**Sasuke :** Oui, mais nous ne nous entendrons pas plus sur ce sujet, Naruto. J'aimerais que tu le fasses devenir ninja de Konoha. Ryu : présente-toi.

**Ryu :** Je suis un ancien ninja de Ame no kuni. A mon niveau j'étais un ANBU spécialisé dans l'assassinat mais je ne viens pas vous tuer Hokage-sama. J'aimerais simplement réintégrer mon clan.

**Naruto :** Cela devrait être possible, Ryu. Tu n'as qu'a remplir cette fiche mais avant cela tu devras te plier à quelques formalités.

Il tendit une fiche ou il devait décrire son parcours ninja et autres renseignements.

Ryu la pris et la remplit, puis la lui rendit. Naruto repris la feuille et la lis rapidement.

**Naruto :** 20 missions de rang S et 153 missions de rang A, tu as fait beaucoup de missions dangereuses.

**Ryu :** Comme je vous l'ais dit, je suis un spécialiste de l'assassinat, j'ai du tuer beaucoup de personnes.

**Naruto :** Je devrais pouvoir te réintégrer en tant que jounin de Konoha et membre du clan Uchiwa. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'assassins ici, alors je ne peux pas te donner des missions pour ta spécialité. Tu seras dans l'équipe de ton frère avec Sakura Haruno. Voilà c'est tout. Vous pouvez partir. Mais avant d'aller en mission, tu iras voir Ibiki, il doit être à l'étage du dessous.

**Ryu / Sasuke :** Merci Hokage-sama / Naruto.

**Naruto :** Au fait Sasuke, notre rendez-vous chez Ichiraku avec Sakura tient toujours ? On se remémorera les missions de l'équipe 7 comme d'hab.

**Sasuke :** Bien sur que ça tient toujours. Allez à plus Naruto.

**Ryu :** Au revoir Hokage-Sama.

Naruto envoya un émissaire à Ame no Kuni afin de tout savoir et de vérifier les dires de Ryu. Les deux frères descendirent d'un étage, jusqu'à trouver le bureau d'Ibiki.

**Sasuke :** Amuse-toi bien, Ibiki va seulement te poser quelques questions.

**Ryu :** Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je sais ce que l'on me réserve.

Ryu entra dans le bureau d'Ibiki après avoir frappé et qu'on lui avait sommé d'entrer. Il subit alors un questionnaire forcé (Je vous passe la description……) afin de tout savoir sur la vie de Ryu. Celui-ci resta calme pendant tout l'interrogatoire alors qu'Ibiki utilisait tout son talent pour infliger des troubles mentaux à l'Uchiwa. Il sortit de l'interrogatoire, aussi détendu qu'il était avant d'y entrer. Ils repartirent de la tour Hokage en direction du point de rendez-vous qu'avait Sasuke avec Sakura pour leurs prochaines missions.

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et laissez des reviews !

Bye les amis lecteurs !


	4. Rencontre avec Sakura et

Voila la suite, j'espere ne pas vous avoir fait attendre!

Reponse aux reviews :

Vangelius : Merci bien mon ami! Lis la suite, elle te plaira!

Lia.Uchiwa: La reponse à ta premiere question est dans ce chapitre et les couples je pense mettre Naru/Hina, Saku/Ryu, Ita? (Perso pas encore arrivé) et Sasu?(Pareil que pour Itachi)

Voila pour les reponses je vous laisse à votre lecture!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les deux frères arrivèrent sur le pont ou l'équipe 7 se rejoignait quand ils étaient encore Genins, ils purent apercevoir Sakura qui tapait du pied en attendant Sasuke. Il chuchota à Ryu :

**Sasuke :** Fais attention, quand elle est dans cet état la, c'est que je vais me prendre une baffe ou peut-être que ce sera toi vu que tu es un peu le petit nouveau.

**Ryu :** On verra ça, Sasuke. Elle ne pourra pas me frapper.

Les deux frères arrivèrent devant Sakura et Ryu osa prendre la parole pour dire :

**Ryu :** Excuse-nous , tu dois être Sakura. Nous étions chez l'hokage. Je m'appelle Uchiwa Ryu, je suis le grand frère de Sasuke. Je suis nouveau dans cette équipe.

**Sakura :** Le grand frère de Sasuke, mais il n'était pas sensé être le seul Uchiwa encore vivant à Konoha ?

**Ryu :** Si mais j'ai été exilé à Ame no kuni étant petit, tu comprendras vite pourquoi.

**Sakura :** Voyons voir ce que tu vaux, Uchiwa Ryu !

Sasuke soupira en voyant Sakura se craquer les doigts et s'élancer vers Ryu, poing fermé rempli de chakra. Celui-ci bloqua le bras de Sakura avant qu'elle ne put l'atteindre. Sakura, surprise, envoya son second poing en visant directement la tête de Ryu qui bloqua aussitôt avec son autre main. Il lâcha ses bras et elle recula.

**Sakura :** Tu es bien digne d'être un Uchiwa, je suppose que tu as aussi le sharingan.

**Ryu :** Oui mais je ne l'ais pas utilisé contre toi, tu es beaucoup trop faible pour moi.

**Sasuke :** Sakura, il est un ancien ANBU spécialiste dans l'assassinat.

**Sakura :** Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a pu parer mes coups aussi facilement, peu de ninjas peuvent le faire. Bon voyons voir notre mission.

Sakura sortit un parchemin de sa poche et regarda l'ordre de mission. Elle soupira.

**Sakura :** Encore une mission d'escorte, on a que ça en ce moment. On doit accompagner un marchant de Suna menacé par des ninjas déserteurs.

**Ryu :** Eh bien Sakura, ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter. Tu devrais être heureuse de ne pas faire des missions comme j'en ai fais. Tu en as eu aussi Sasuke, je me trompe ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et dit :

**Sasuke :** Comment as tu su ça ? Et c'était il y a longtemps un peu avant qu'Orochimaru ne fut tué par Naruto.

**Ryu :** Sache que je me suis toujours mis au courant de ce que faisais le clan après qu'on m'ai appris qu'il avait été décimé par Itachi, enfin qu'il a été supposé décimé par Itachi.

**Sasuke :** Pourquoi seulement supposé décimé ? Je l'ai vu devant le cadavre de nos parents, ça ne peut être que lui.

**Ryu :** C'est ce que tu crois Sasuke mais as-tu demandé à Itachi s'il avait fait ça ? Je connais la véritable histoire de notre clan mais c'est à Itachi de te le dire.

Sasuke soupira sachant déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de renseignements. Les 3 nouveaux coéquipiers se mirent en route pour aller retrouver le marchant et l'escorter à Suna. Ils trouvèrent le marchant et l'escortèrent à Suna. Pendant le trajet, ils rencontrèrent quelques ninjas déserteurs mais de faible niveau . Ryu put les battre assez facilement sans en laisser pour Sasuke et Sakura(C'est pas le plus important…). Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se salisse les mains en tuant des ennemis, elle qui n'avait jamais tué personne(Elle a toujours assommée ses ennemis). Mais c'est au retour ou il y eut un problème, s'étant arrêtés dans une grotte afin d'y passer la nuit. Ils virent une ombre approcher de leur campement.

Ryu, faisant son tour de garde, et Sasuke n'arrivant pas a dormir virent cette ombre. Sasuke la reconnut tout de suite et dit :

**Sasuke :** C'est Itachi, le voilà enfin.

Sasuke qui attendait son frère avait déjà préparé un chidori. Ryu lui attrapa la main et lui bloqua afin qu'il n'attaque pas Itachi. Quand à lui, il avançait calmement et doucement sans son manteau de l'akatsuki qu'il avait décimé suite a un conflit l'opposant au reste de l'organisation. Quand il arriva près de ses deux frères, Sasuke était comme enragé mais Ryu le bloquait, Itachi prit Ryu dans ses bras et dit :

**Itachi :** Te revoilà enfin, petit frère…..

**Ryu :** Tu as une bonne mémoire Itachi, je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrai du deuxième enfant de notre mère.

**Itachi :** Sache que je me rappelle de tout, de tes deux premières années a vivre chez nous jusqu'a ton exil. Tu as toujours ton double dojutsu ?

**Ryu :** Bien sur, tu sais que je ne pas l'enlever sauf en arrachant mon œil.

Ils parlèrent comme si Sasuke était pas la alors que lui enrageait de voir son frère devant lui et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à cause de Ryu. Itachi se retourna vers Sasuke et lui fit comme a son habitude lorsqu'il était jeune. Il tapa le front de son frère avec ses deux doigts et lui dit :

**Itachi :** Excuse-moi de t'avoir menti toutes ses années petit frère mais il fallait que tu sois fort pour apprendre ce que je vais t'annoncer.

Ryu le lâcha et Sasuke s'assit par terre toujours énervé , sachant que quoi qu'il puisse tenter, Ryu l'en empêcherait.

**Sasuke :** Et qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? Tu as tué notre clan, comment pourrais-je croire ce que tu vas me dire.

**Itachi :** Je voulais simplement te dire que ce n'était pas moi qui avais tué le clan. Le village caché disparu aujourd'hui de Tsuyosa avait envoyé un anbu spécialisé dans la destruction de clan, c'est lui qui as détruit le clan, je suis rentré de mission a ce moment la et l'anbu a détalé ayant fini son travail. Puis tu m'as vu devant le cadavre de nos parents, j'ai décidé de prendre toute la responsabilité et j'ai du faire tout ce que j'ai fait, notamment utilisé le mangekyou sur toi mais aujourd'hui je m'en excuse de t'avoir menti.

Ryu se mit devant Sasuke et hocha la tête.

**Ryu :** Il dit la vérité Sasuke. Crois-le. C'est la pure vérité.

Sasuke, en proie au doute et sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire se résigna à croire ses frères Il partit sans dire un mot s'endormir au fond de la grotte. Ryu et Itachi eux ne dormirent pas de la nuit se racontant ce qu'il avait fait de leur vie de ninja. Ils décidèrent que de retour a Konoha, ils iraient voir Naruto pour espérer qu'il fera redevenir Itachi comme un ninja de Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila , j'espere que ca vous a plu, la suite arrivera quand je l'aurais écrite!

Bye mes amis lecteurs!


End file.
